Howling at the Moon OVA
by gama85
Summary: Paranormal Werewolf Romance OVA
1. Chapter 1

**Howling at the Moon**

It was a textbook bad day.

Sadie woke up with her hair in a mess, missed the bus and was late for her first class. Her cell phone went off in the middle of class, pissing off the professor, and her knee ached all day from running for the freaking bus. She ordered spaghetti from the cafeteria, and the congealing mess had apparently been badly prepared because it had her running to the bathroom in the middle of family law, once again pissing off the professor.

It was dark when she finally made it off campus, and Sadie was exhausted and pissed. She needed some air, so she walked past the bus stop and into the night.

The street was under construction so most of the streetlights were out. Sadie didn't care. She figured the darkness and cold would help clear her head.

She made it all of two blocks when she saw it.

It was a wolf, but far larger than any she'd ever seen before.

Sadie wasn't exactly a dog lover, but she didn't hate them either.

She thought of offering the wolf her hand.

With dogs, one sniff and they knew if you were hostile.

One look in the wolf's eyes squashed that idea.

It looked hungry, and it wasn't for love.

"Nice doggie..." she muttered, trying not to show fear.

She tried to go past it, but it growled and stepped in her path.

Sadie took a step backward, and then another, watching the wolf lick its chops.

She realized she had only one option.

She dropped her bag, turned, and ran.

Behind her she thought she heard a laugh, or at least the wolf equivalent. She knew the wolf was following her, and she cursed her bum knee as she ran down the street.

She saw the opening to a parking lot and turned, hoping the wolf would lose her, but no sooner had she moved when something barrelled into her from behind.

Sadie fell to the ground, feeling asphalt scrape her knees through her jeans. She tried curling her into a ball, but the wolf was much stronger, its paws ruthlessly spreading her limbs and pinning her into place.

It licked its chops, its bloody breath in her face, but before its teeth sank into her throat, Sadie managed to free one arm. The move had her jerking to the side, but it wasn't far enough. Razor sharp teeth sank into her flesh right above her clavicle and she screamed in pain as the wolf pulled away and chewed, its mouth covered in her blood.

With her free hand she punched the wolf with all her might, but all it did was the make the wolf angrier and with a snarl it whacked her in the head with its paw and chomped down on the offending arm.

It was about to deal what Sadie was certain was a killing blow when it suddenly raised its head and growled.

She heard another in response and managed to turn her head.

Though dizzy from blood loss and the knock on the head, she saw another giant wolf. This one was larger, bulkier, and a magnificent silvery gray.

Sadie watched the two wolves face-off, the tension in the air almost tangible, when suddenly, the silver one leapt.

The Big Bad Wolf (that was what she'd dubbed her attacker) jumped off of her.

The two tangled, paws flying, jaws snapping. The silver wolf knocked the Big Bad Wolf to the ground and raised its head, clearly ready to tear out its throat when suddenly the Big Bad Wolf leapt to its feet and ran. The silver wolf ran off after it, while Sadie lay on the ground bleeding from what she guessed were two enormous bites.

She tried to get up, but she was so light headed from the knock to the head and blood loss that it was hopeless.

So Sadie lay there, feeling her blood drain.

She was on the brink of losing consciousness when she saw a gorgeous naked black man lean over her.

("_She's alive_.")

Sadie nodded at his words, though for some reason, she didn't see his lips move.

He was light brown skinned, tall and very well muscled, with a light mat of dark hair across his broad chest that narrowed over washboard abs and disappearing into a patch of hair surrounding some rather impressive equipment. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes, but they were surprisingly effeminate in an otherwise hard face.

She wondered why a naked man would be standing in the middle of a parking lot asking her if she was ok.

It was her last thought before she passed out.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

John Parris didn't know what to do.

He'd been on the trail of Jason Void, rogue pack member and murderer. As chief pack enforcer, it was his responsibility to put the wolf down. Jason had been working on his next victim, a young woman, when John finally caught up to him.

He'd tangoed with Jason, a rather pathetic opponent, and had been on the brink of delivering the pack's version of justice when the coward literally turned tail and fled.

John had lost his trail a mile away when he'd passed through an alley laden with garbage and the scent of stale piss.

With a snarl he knew the chase was over for the night, so he ran back to check on the victim. John knew that at this point she'd rather see a naked man than a wolf, so he changed and rushed to her side.

She was young, no more than twenty five, and on the slender side; hardly a filling meal for wolf with a taste for human flesh.

John figured she'd looked easy. After all, she was a female walking alone at night. If that wasn't temptation for a coward like Jason Void, he didn't know what was.

She wasn't pretty, but she _was_ beautiful: milky skin covering strong bones and accented by full lips and slightly slanted dark eyes. Her nose was a little broad; her forehead high, her face wide, her hair was dark, chin length, and her limbs long. Height wise, he placed her at about five six, but it was hard to tell given her prone position.

Though he'd smelled her fear, she was no coward. He had to admire the way she'd tried to keep fighting, even though a human, even a tough one, was no match for a werewolf.

Not that she was human anymore.

Her wounds, while gruesome, were by no means fatal, and she was already healing.

John wanted to call the pack leader, but he knew exactly what Rolf would say.

"You didn't get there in time, so she's _your_ responsibility. Tell her what happened; guide her through the change blah blah blah blah blah,"

It's what he said to every enforcer when this sort of thing happened.

So John found his clothes and dressing quickly, he picked up her knapsack and her, and went home.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

Sadie woke up in a strange bed.

She knew it was strange because the mattress wasn't hard like the one in the room she rented, or small and narrow like the one at her parents' house.

This one was...

Just right.

Then she realized something else.

Naked.

She was naked.

Or almost naked anyway; whoever put her in this bed had thankfully left her bra and panties on.

The room she was in was distinctly masculine. Everything was almost absurdly neat, and the comforter and curtains were a simple dark green. In front of the bed was a massive stone fireplace, and there was a box of wood beside it. There were no floral patterns anywhere, and the scent in the room was woodsy not sweet.

It was daylight, and in that instant Sadie remembered what happened.

In a panic, she looked at her arm.

There were huge bite marks, but they'd healed considerably. She tested her neck and shoulder, but where she should have felt severe pain, she felt only a dull ache.

How long had she been out?

("_Oh good, she's awake_.")

"Well of course I'm awake!" she snapped looking towards the door.

Standing in the doorway was the naked man... only he wasn't so naked, and Sadie realized that despite her confusion, she was disappointed. He wore jeans and a plaid flannel shirt, and in his hands he carried a tray. He was just as gorgeous as she remembered, and his eyes, she realized, were a sparkling turquoise with heavy dark lashes. His hair was longish, but neatly trimmed, a dark brown, almost black.

His lips twitched as he watched her.

("_Wow, she is CRANKY in the morning_!")

"Screw you!"

His eyes widened with shock.

"I didn't say anything," he said with perfect innocence. ("_I'd better give her this before she takes a chunk out of me_.")

"I'm not going to take a bite out of you," she said irritably, then she heard a telltale growl. "Though I admit, I am hungry... starving actually,"

He paused en route to bringing her the tray.

"Wait a minute! You heard that?" ("_This is bad, this is very bad_.")

"What's bad? What are you talking about?" she demanded.

And then she realized what he was talking about, or rather not talking about.

He hadn't _said_ a word about anything being bad, but she'd heard it plain as day.

"Here! Eat!" he barked, dumping the tray in her lap. "I have to make a phone call,"

And then he fled the room.

Sadie looked down at the tray. On it was a huge rib steak, cooked rare, fried potatoes, and a glass of orange juice. She loved her steak, but for breakfast? Then she heard another growl, and dug into it with enthusiasm.

Though the man was in the other room, she heard him clearly.

"I found her in the parking lot wounded, but not fatally. She managed to hold him off until off until I got there," a pause. "How did I know you were going to say that?" another pause. "Yes, I know the full moon is coming," another pause. "But there's another problem... she can read my mind. What do you mean congratulations? Oh, great! Fan-fucking-tastic," there was a note of sarcasm in his tone. "But what about Jason?" a pause "Fine!"

Whatever had gone on over the phone had left him in a pissy mood because he all but stormed into the room.

He stopped short when he saw her, his eyes narrowing on her chest.

("_They're bigger than I remember_.")

The blankets, Sadie realized, had fallen to her waist when she sat up to eat and she moved quickly to cover up.

("_What a spoilsport_,") he thought, but what he said was, "Don't you think your modesty is a little misplaced? I mean, I've seen what you look like in your underwear, so there's no sense covering up now."

"I bet you say to all the girls," she said, taking another bite of her steak. It was delicious. "You have some explaining to do."

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

John took a deep breath.

Rolf told him exactly what he'd been expecting to hear. He didn't get there in time, so Sadie Nicolas, age 26 - he'd gotten her name and age from her wallet - was _his_ responsibility. John had to tend to every need, which during the change would be enhanced tenfold.

She'd need food, sleep, and sex.

But there was an added complication.

John knew there could be only one reason Sadie was capable of reading his mind, but it took Rolf's congratulations to hammer the point home.

Lupine females could read the mind of only one other wolf.

Whether he liked it or not, the woman now sitting half naked in his bed was his _mate_.

John didn't like it.

He'd enjoyed his bachelorhood...

But he wasn't fool enough to let her go.

A mate only came along once in a lifetime, and when a wolf mated, it was for life.

This he managed to shield from her.

He was going to have to learn to guard his thoughts from now on.

"What do you want to know?" he said at last.

Sadie licked her lips.

They were full, sensual, the kind made for kissing.

"Stop that!" she snapped.

"What?"

"Ogling me! Stop it!"

The embarrassment was all over her face.

"Sorry," he said without any remorse. "I can't help myself."

Her skin was a perfect milk chocolate, and no doubt smooth to the touch.

She was clearly reading his thoughts, for she licked her lips and swallowed nervously.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Only about twelve hours."

"But last night... the wolf bit me. I had two gaping wounds, one in my arm and one in my shoulder."

She touched each part as she spoke; giving him the sudden urge to nibble her there. Sensing it immediately, she pulled the blanket up higher.

"You healed," he said simply.

"That's impossible!"

"No it isn't. You were attacked last night. I got there before the wolf could kill you. I tried to catch him, but he got away. You were near fainting when I got back to you."

Sadie took another bite of her steak and licked the blood off her lips. He couldn't help but stare. The idea of having to fuck her was looking better and better.

"Wait a minute! You didn't save me last night. A _wolf_ did!"

"That was me."

"And what do you mean you have to fuck me? What the hell is going on?"

There was no polite way to say it, so John just blurted it out.

"The wolf that attacked you is named Jason. He's a werewolf like me... like you."

Sadie dropped the bone she been nibbling on.

"That's impossible! Werewolves don't exist!"

"Yes, they do."

"Prove it."

John shrugged.

She wanted proof? He'd give her proof.

He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the chair by the fireplace.

She gasped, and he couldn't help feeling smug.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Proving it to you," he said simply, unbuttoning his jeans.

He wore nothing underneath, and with his eyes on hers, he slid them down.

Her skin flushed, and her brown eyes darkened.

He used to find brown eyes boring, but looking into Sadie's, he knew he could easily get lost in them.

Her mouth dropped open, and though she wasn't fully lupine yet, the scent of her pheromones filled the air.

Whether she liked it or not, Sadie wanted him, and his cock responded with definite interest.

It took all his concentration to get back to the task at hand, and naked, he transformed.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

Sadie didn't know whether to gasp or scream.

Where there had once been an aroused naked man, now stood a giant silver wolf.

Sadie recognized it immediately.

It was the wolf who'd saved her life the night before.

"I'm hallucinating," she said to herself.

("_No, you're not_.")

Sadie closed her eyes and pinched her ass hard.

She opened her eyes.

She was in the same bed and room.

She looked down and saw the wolf.

It stared at her inquisitively, as though awaiting her response.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

The wolf shook its head.

("_Nope_.")

"But if what you say is true, then am I going to turn into a wolf?"

The wolf nodded.

("_Yep_.")

For some reason he was less scary as a wolf, especially when he trotted up to the bed and nudged her hand.

Sadie figured it was invitation to scratch him, so she gently massaged his head. The wolf all but groaned in response.

"Hang on; I don't even know your name."

At that moment, the wolf changed again, and she once again found herself facing a naked black man.

"John Parris," he said, holding out his hand. "You're Sadie Nicolas."

"How do you know?"

"I checked your wallet for ID."

He was WAY more intimidating in human form; at least six four, with broad shoulders and layered muscle, and his equipment was big enough to give most men a complex.

"Nice to meet you, John," she said politely. "Where are my clothes?"

("_Do I tell her_?") he wondered.

"Yes you tell me, and while you're at it, can you please put your clothes on?"

"Why?" he asked, the picture of innocence.

("_She's nervous as a skittish horse... or a bitch in heat_.")

Sadie resisted the urge to slap him.

"I'd be more comfortable if you did, ok?"

"Alright, but if you change your mind..." he said, pulling his jeans on.

"I won't. Where are my clothes?"

"Ruined, though I managed to save your jeans and shoes."

"But you hung on to the ruined stuff so you wouldn't lose the scent of my attacker," she said, easily reading his thoughts. "Why am I here?"

John shrugged.

"You were wounded, and given the nature of your wounds I couldn't take you to a hospital. I brought you home, cleaned you up, and put you to bed until I figured out what to do with you."

"Is that _all_ you did?"

She felt his irritation now.

"Read my mind, Sadie. You know well enough that I'm not the type to take advantage of a helpless female."

He was right, and it annoyed and comforted her all at once.

"Speaking of which, why _can_ I read your mind?"

Now he looked a little embarrassed.

She actively tried to read him but he was shielding his thoughts.

"Lycanthrope females can read the minds of certain males," he said. "In this case, I happen to be the male."

"How do you know I won't be able to read other males?"

"You won't," he said stubbornly. "And if you could, I'd have to kill them." The statement shocked him as much as her.

He barely knew her, and he was already possessive.

Then he realized she was still talking.

"What did you mean a minute ago, about _having_ to fuck me?"

Now they were getting to the good part.

John let himself take long lazy perusal of her body.

Though her legs were covered by blankets, he knew that they were long and lithe, with just the right amount of muscle definition, and she had a sexy tattoo of a phoenix at the curve of her hip. Her belly was flat but not lean. Her breasts were the perfect size, enough to fill his hand, and her ass was nice and round.

"As you undergo the change, your basic appetites will be enhanced ten times the norm. You'll need food and sex, and I'm responsible for providing you with both."

Sadie choked on her orange juice.

John smiled.

"How charitable of you, but I think I'll be alright. If you don't mind, I'll use your shower and leave," she pushed the tray and blankets aside, giving him a view of those glorious legs and sexy tattoo and got to her feet.

John stepped in her way, and they bumped into one another.

"You're not going anywhere," he said stubbornly.

She tilted her head back and glared.

"I have obligations," she said.

"No, you don't. I had a look at your agenda. You're done with classes for the week."

"It doesn't mean I don't have obligations, so I'm leaving." She tried to move around him, but once again, John stepped in her way.

"No, you're not. Like it or not, you need me, Sadie."

Her eyes flashed with temper and defiance, and she lifted her chin.

"The hell I do! You can't make me stay," she said.

Even as she spoke the first wave of arousal hit her.

John saw it immediately in the quickening of her breathing, and heard it in the jump in her pulse. Her pheromones filled the air, and John breathed deeply, the scent more potent than any drug.

"Yes I can," he replied. "I have a responsibility to the Pack, and right now you're part of that responsibility."

She was fighting it with all her might. Every muscle was tensed, and her breaths came through clenched teeth. If the throbbing of his cock was any indication, she must be in excruciating pain.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the Chief Enforcer. It's my responsibility to take care of threats to the pack. Right now you're just as dangerous as Jason because you have no control of your baser needs."

The snarl was out before she could control it.

"All I need is a cold shower," she said through clenched teeth. John knew her control hung on by a thread, and he was in awe of her restraint.

Most females would be all over him by now, but he was beginning to realize Sadie wasn't most females.

"It won't help, and because of that you could blow our cover. I can't let that happen. Your primal urges will level off when you change for the first time, but until then, I'll take care of you."

Her pheromones were making him light-headed.

("_Give me permission_,") he thought. ("_Let me have you_.")

"So you'll fuck me for the good of the pack. That's a real comfort!" she tried to storm past him, but he caught her arm. "Get the hell away from me!"

She tried to jerk away, but he held firm, his turquoise eyes sparkling with temper and something else. He was hard; his cock straining against his zipper.

"Let me go!"

John's jaw locked, and he spoke very softly now. She heard the danger in his voice, and it aroused her further. He could smell it.

"I'm going to have you, Sadie, but that's not the reason. I could get another male to come and service you, but the fact of the matter is... I want you for myself."

Before she could evade him, he hauled her closer and kissed her.

Sadie stiffened.

Her lips were firmly closed, but John was determined. He caught her lower lip in his teeth even as the pressure of his thumb on her jaw forced her lips to part.

And then he tasted her: an addictive combination of blood, orange juice, and her own unique taste.

She moaned, and her hands came up, beating at his shoulders, fighting, trying to push him off. John wouldn't have it. He wrapped an arm around her waist, sealing her to him even as his other hand slid into her dark hair, tilting her head for a better, deeper fit.

He felt the instant Sadie surrendered.

Her body all but softened against him, and her hands moved from his shoulders into his hair, holding him in place. Her mouth, once passive beneath his own, now became an eager participant, her kiss going from one of defiance, to surrender, and then to one of demand.

He wanted to howl with triumph.

Her tongue now eagerly danced with his, before sucking on him. John all but growled his approval and arched his hips, grinding her against his erection.

He moved her backward until her knees hit the foot of the bed.

Sadie fell, so lost in sensation she was helpless.

The arousal, when it came, had been stronger than anything she'd ever experienced. It was like a fire in her blood, sensitizing her breasts, her lips, her skin, and making the ensuing empty ache between her thighs unbearable.

She'd tried to fight it, she really had. Even when John pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss that was as forceful as it was arousing. Sadie wanted to fight. She'd always prided herself on her ability to conquer her primal needs, but this was stronger than even she, and John tasted incredible.

Her back hit the bed and she felt John's hot, callused hands moving over her ribs, over her breasts and up to her arms. He pulled her arms over her head and took them in one callused hand, pinning her.

Sadie moaned, loving his strength.

Through the haze of arousal she sensed him reaching for something behind her.

The shackle snapped around her wrist, but by the time she realized it, the other cuff was effectively chaining her into place.

"You son of a bitch!" she gasped, jerking her wrists against the chains.

The arousal was still there, all the stronger due to her helplessness.

Above her, John smiled.

("_She likes being at my mercy_.")

"I do not!" she moaned.

She tried to close her thighs to him as he settled on top of her, but he was much stronger, and he ruthlessly pulled her thighs apart and settled between them.

Despite her outrage, she couldn't help the involuntary lifting of her hips. God she ached!

John nipped her lip.

"Don't lie to me Sadie. You can fight me all you want, but you like being at my mercy."

"Fuck you!"

"I can tell," he continued. "Your pupils are dilated." Sadie closed her eyes. "Your heart is beating fast." He put his hand on her sternum. "Your breathing's unsteady, and your nipples are hard." As he spoke he trailed his fingers over her bra, teasing her through it until her back arched. "And..." he added, "you're very wet. I can smell it. But I'd better check... just to be sure."

His fingers slid into her panties, and deep inside her, finding her g-spot even as his thumb found her clit. Sadie's eyes flew open and locked on the rich turquoise of his. She arched her hips, trying to force his fingers deeper.

"You can hide things from me, Sadie... but not this, never this." The deep rumble of his voice was a torture in and of itself.

She nearly wept when he pulled his fingers from her, but even as he did, she sensed his excitement.

His arousal was violent, feral, and the need to devour and conquer was a driving force. He wanted this every bit as badly as she did.

With his eyes locked on hers, he slowly licked her arousal off his fingers.

His need for her was almost painful, but he was determined to take it slow, to savor her.

John lifted himself up on his arms and stared down at her bra as if considering. She knew his intention before he acted, but she was helpless to stop him.

With a snarl he tore it from body, and she gasped the arousal all the more painful now that she was bare.

But John didn't touch her.

He simply looked his fill.

("_Beautiful_.")

Sadie whimpered, on the brink of begging when his finger lightly touched her nipple. He toyed with her, moving the pad of his finger over her areolas, then the hardened tips, and then he shocked her by pinching them hard.

Her back bowed, and as she arched his head lowered, taking her nipple deep in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. While he suckled, his thumb and forefinger clamped around her other nipple, making her all the more aware of his control of her body.

"Please," she gasped, arching her hips. She'd never been this close to the edge before, but John was relentless, moving to suck her other nipple while his fingers clamped around the one he'd freed.

("_She's delicious_.")

"And she's going to kill you if you don't get inside her!" she screamed.

Against her breast she heard him chuckle, but it was a pained sound.

He kissed his way up her body, pausing to suck at her collarbone and neck before his lips settled at her ear.

She felt him reach between them, undoing his jeans. His erection, huge, hard, and oh so ready, pressed where she needed it most, but he made no move to get rid of her panties.

"Beg for it," he whispered hoarsely.

Of all the nerve!

"Go to hell!" she gasped, pressing herself more firmly against him.

"Beg for it," he repeated, his breath making her shiver.

"No!" she moaned.

"Beg for it."

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Take me! Please!"

In her mind she heard his howl of triumph.

He tore her panties from her hips, and paused, the tip of his cock at the entrance to her pussy. She was burning, soaking wet, more than ready.

("_Look at me_.")

Sadie pried her eyes open. His were dilated, nearly black with need, and with their eyes locked, he lifted her hips and slid deep.

Her eyes rolled back in her head.

It was incredible.

He was so huge he stretched her, filled her to capacity, and he hit her g-spot on the first stroke.

She needed more.

Sadie arched her hips and her legs slid around his waist and held on for dear life.

("_Perfect_…") was the last thought she heard before he began to move.

She was so lost in sensation she couldn't hear his thoughts. His cock was thrusting slow and deep hitting her g-spot every time, his chest hair rubbed her nipples, and his groans were vibrating in her ear.

Sadie screamed, thrusting her hips up so hard she nearly shoved him off. But John was very strong, and he thrust down, pinning her, going even deeper as she came.

But it didn't stop there, he continued thrusting, and as the second orgasm crashed upon her, she bared her teeth and sank them into his shoulder, loving the taste of his flesh on her tongue. John growled a reply, sucking on her neck as he began to move faster, harder inside her.

She felt him get bigger inside her, and on the brink, she yanked at the chains holding her arms. As she came, she heard the crack of plaster and the jingle of metal, and suddenly her arms were around him, holding him tight as he thrust even deeper and held, groaning his release before collapsing on top of her.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

("_Wow_,") was all John could think.

He knew it sounded like a bad cliché but sex had never been like that before.

He'd heard that sex with a mate was different, but nothing could have prepared him for the total mind numbing ecstasy he'd felt during, or the total bliss he'd feel afterward.

For the first time in his life, John was totally, utterly spent.

And Sadie was perfect.

He normally preferred his lovers submissive, but Sadie was defiant.

A challenge.

Now that the hormonal overload had passed, John was looking forward to the chase.

And he knew he'd have to chase her.

Now that the storm of hormones had passed, she'd be back to thinking rationally, which meant she'd try to avoid him at any cost.

He looked up at the wall and smiled.

He was going to need stronger chains.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

It was dark when Sadie awoke.

With a yawn, she wiped the sleep off her eyes and sat up, only to realize that she was completely naked.

Sadie took stock of her surroundings. Her night vision seemed unusually acute, and eyes widening, she realized she hadn't dreamed any of it.

Rational thought came back in a rush.

She'd had crazed, animalistic sex with a man she barely knew...

And it had been...

Amazing.

Astounding.

Incredible.

She looked down at her wrists and saw the shackles and a length of broken chain dangling from either one. He'd chained her down, and she'd been so high on hormones and adrenaline; so desperate for more, she'd ripped them right out of the wall.

The remains of her bra and panties lay on the floor where John had tossed them.

He'd been dominant, bordering on kinky, and she'd loved every minute of it.

John had warned her about her overactive sex drive, and he'd ruthlessly taken advantage.

It could not, would not happen again, not if she had anything to say about it.

Groaning, she found the adjoining bathroom and showered, letting the hot water soothe the aches of her bites, and the newer ones that came from healthy sex after almost a year of abstinence.

She found a terrycloth robe on the bathroom door and wrapped it tightly around herself. John's woodsy scent was all over it, and she resisted the urge to snuggle into it.

The scent of meat had her out of the bathroom and into a modern kitchen where John was busily grilling a couple of steaks.

On the butcher block was an open bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses.

It all looked suspiciously romantic.

He turned as she entered, his nostrils flaring, taking in her scent.

His expression was at once possessive and cautious.

("_She's either going to bitch me out or make excuses_.")

That explained the caution.

There was a massive hickey on his neck where she'd bit him, and Sadie bit back the embarrassment.

"Am I a prisoner here?" she asked.

John's eyes narrowed on the ruined shackles on her wrists, and he immediately produced a key, unlocking them.

They fell to the wood floor between them.

She looked at them, and then at him, trying to convince herself he really wasn't that good looking.

"Not if you stay here willingly," he said at last.

"You took advantage of me."

John turned back to the stove and pulled two baked potatoes out of the oven.

("_Bitch me out it is_.")

"There must be an alternative to what we did."

("_Yeah, but they wouldn't have been anywhere near as much fun_.")

Sadie felt her ears redden.

"There are drugs," he admitted, loading the potatoes with sour cream, bacon bits, and chives. He plated the steaks, poured two glasses of wine, and handed her one.

"Then why did you?"

He shrugged.

"Why does any man have sex with a beautiful woman? I wanted you, plain and simple. I want you still. Don't even try and tell me you didn't enjoy it. I felt you squeeze me as you came."

Sadie felt the anger rise, and her fist clenched.

"That was the hormones. You told me my appetite for sex would be increased. I could have taken a cold shower or a bunch of pills. Instead I ended up having unprotected sex with a man I'm not even sure I like!"

_Ouch_.

John put the plates on the table and sat down.

"I'm clean,"

("_Though we might be parents_...")

"That's not the point! I distinctly recall trying to shove you off!"

"Yeah, for all of half a second!"

"A gentleman would've backed off."

John laughed, and the laugh held traces of bitterness.

"I'm no gentleman. You ought to know that by now."

Sadie was seething.

She had always been warned about her anger, and she gulped down a healthy amount of wine, trying to think rationally.

"Am I to understand that every time I experience a hormonal storm you're going to be on me?"

"You make it sound like I raped you," his anger was clear.

"It does, doesn't it? You knew I'd be crazy for sex and you took advantage of me. You _forced_ me to give in to those urges when I did everything in my power not to!"

John stood up so quickly his chair hit the floor.

Sadie stood her ground as he stalked towards her. He loomed over, trying to intimidate her with his size and strength. Though she had to tilt her head back, she wasn't scared. She knew instinctively that he couldn't hit a woman.

"Call me bastard, but don't deny that you want me! I saw you with Jason. I know you're a fighter. You could have kneed me in the crotch or punched me in the stomach and I would have gotten the message loud and clear. But you didn't, did you Sadie? You can blame it on the hormones all you want, but you wanted me from the moment you saw me. I could smell it even then. It wasn't a victim I held in my arms this morning but a woman desperate for sex, and determined to have it!"

Sadie's hand snapped out, slapping him in the face, hard.

Her anger diffused with a resounding smack.

("_Now that she got it out of her system, maybe we can eat_,") he thought, but what he said was, "Sit down and eat. You're starving."

She sat when he pulled out her chair and immediately dug into her steak and potato.

"I'm not going to have sex with you again," she said.

("_Yeah right_.")

"Fine, you can sleep on the couch by the fireplace. I'll be in the office and then in the bedroom if and when you need me," he said, cutting his steak.

"I won't," she said firmly

("_We'll see about that_.")

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

John always believed you could learn a lot about a woman by the way she ate.

If she picked at her food, it was because she was both vain and conscious of her figure, or simply feeling sick. If she gobbled it up, she was either starving or simply didn't care.

Sadie did neither.

Though she was still fuming, she savoured her food.

On every bite she moved the food around her mouth as she chewed, as though she loved the taste. She scented the wine, and took slow, measured swallows. And though they were having steak for the second time that day, she didn't utter a single complaint.

Sadie ate everything as if she loved it.

Though she made no attempt to entice him, he found the whole display almost absurdly sexy.

He was hard from watching her eat. He was even harder watching her savor the brownies and ice cream he'd thrown together for dessert.

She clearly knew it, and it only infuriated her all the more, though the air sweetened slightly with the tang of her pheromones.

Though it was an ordinary dinner, the air cracked with tension.

After supper he heard her fiddle around, trying to quell her restlessness. With his enhanced senses, he heard her call her parents and lie about her whereabouts, heard the flutter of pages as she tried to study, and then the crash of crockery as she puttered around in his kitchen.

In his office, he checked up on all his agents.

According to latest reports, Jason had gone underground since the latest attack. Though the fight had been brief, John had wounded him, so he had the feeling that Void would lay low and try to heal.

He'd probably stay in wolf form, roaming and hunting in the local woods, but John knew he couldn't do it for long. Staying in wolf form for more than a couple of weeks was dangerous. The longer you stayed in wolf form, the more you became the creature, until you were more wolf than human. Most of the pack had either been born werewolf, or turned from human, but there were a few who'd once been other animals, only acquiring the ability to take on human form after an accidental tangle with a pack member.

His people called them the chimera: able to turn from their original animal form, to human, to wolf. As a result, their animal instincts were far superior to that of regular werewolves, which made them excellent trackers, and ideal agents.

The only problem was that they often needed a little refining, since human tendencies, like wearing clothing for instance, were not part of typical animal behavior.

John's mother was chimera, and from her he'd inherited the ability to transform into her animal form, the owl. He decided he'd wait to tell Sadie about that, especially since they might be parents.

He'd found the birth control pills in her sack, but they wouldn't work with her new DNA.

He kinda liked the idea of being a Dad.

At 31 his parents had already been after him to mate and produce cubs.

But he couldn't think about that right now.

With his advanced connections, he checked the local press for reports of wolf attacks.

If there was one thing neither Rolf nor John tolerated, it was attacks on humans.

Eating humans brought unwanted attention, and if their existence were ever discovered, their species would be hunted to extinction, just like their genetic cousins, the wolves.

His Pack's territory covered the entire province, so he, as second in command was responsible for keeping at least five hundred wolves in check.

The pack had strict rules.

Don't rape, murder, or steal.

Don't pursue mated females.

Don't attack humans.

Don't draw unwanted attention.

So far this month, Jason had been only trouble maker.

And he had to die.

Keeping the Pack in check was a full time job, but on top of that, he owned and ran a Security Company that offered bodyguards, private detective services, and the installation of high tech surveillance equipment. It was the perfect cover for a bunch of predators, and he was proud to claim that he employed at least ten percent of the Pack.

He'd spent the day doing paperwork, but now that he was done, he had a mate to care for, and reports to check.

With his advanced hearing, he heard her pick up his phone.

Pushing a button on the tech at his ear, he tapped into the line she used and heard her fuddle around with his speed dial.

"What is it now, John?" Rolf demanded.

"This isn't John," she said matter- of-factly.

"Ah, you must be Sadie," Rolf said as understanding dawned. "I am Rolf, your Pack leader."

As usual, Rolf was the picture of diplomacy, but there was always that note in his tone that spoke of power and old knowledge.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine. What can I do for you?"

Sadie paused, as though hesitating.

"John warned me that until the full moon my... urges would be a little out of control. John tells me that drugs can take the edge off," her embarrassment was clear.

He could all but see Rolf's nod.

"They can... but not in this case," Rolf admitted.

This was new to John.

He had no idea this was a side effect of mating.

"What do you mean? Not in this case!"

He heard a note of hesitation in Rolf's voice now, and John silently prayed that his leader wouldn't explain.

"Tell me, are you psychic?"

"What? No!"

"Have you ever been?"

"No. My Great grandfather was a witchdoctor in the Philippines, but I've never had any special talents."

"Can you read John's mind?"

Another pause.

"When he's near, I can hear his thoughts as though he were speaking them aloud."

"Then the drugs won't work. I'm sorry. You'll have to turn to John for all your needs. But you needn't worry. He's a good man, and he'd never hurt you. You have my word on that."

("_Thanks for the vote of confidence, boss_.")

"What about fighting the urges?"

"I've never heard of anyone fighting them and winning. The more you resist the worse they'll get, until it becomes excruciating. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. Best of luck during your transition, and I look forward to meeting you. "

On that note, Rolf hung up, and John quietly cut off the connection and went back to work.

He heard the TV, and smelled the scent of cookies baking, boiling rice and marinating steak.

An hour later his surveillance camera picked her up in his gym at the back of the house.

She wore her jeans, having undoubtedly found them in his laundry room, and one of his old T-shirts.

He saw her contemplate his punching bag, and then begin to attack it with practiced, furious, concentration.

With measured punches, kicks, elbows and knees, she worked the bag, pausing occasionally to flex her hands and test her knee. Though her touch lacked some refinement, Sadie clearly had training.

He watched, riveted, for a few minutes until the scent of her sweat and her pheromones hit his nostrils, stronger than before. He was hard in an instant, and the need to have her had his teeth clenching, his jaw locking with determination.

With a determined stride, he went to the gym.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

Sadie pounded the bag, trying to work out her frustrations even as the ache between her thighs became excruciating. Her muscles burned, her skin was extremely sensitive, and her nipples were painfully hard beneath the T-shirt that, while freshly laundered, smelled of John.

As she punched and kicked, the bag reddened as she bloodied her knuckles.

She was aroused beyond sense, and it only angered her all the more.

This wolf, this coward, this Jason Void, had ruined her life.

He'd made sure she'd literally turn into a bitch, having to watch out for full moons, and silver, and have to eat tons of red meat, and meat was fucking expensive! Her entire body was on fire! She'd been given all the sex drive of a teenager at a skin flick and it was all his fault!

As she punched and kicked, hot angry tears streamed down her cheeks.

She hated herself for the show of weakness.

She wanted his blood, and by God, if anyone could give it to her it was John.

Sadie knew the instant he entered the room.

She smelled him.

Sadie heard the beat of his heart, and in his unguarded thoughts, she knew his intent.

It made her pound the bag all the harder as he approached her.

"I want his blood!" she said savagely.

"Who?" he asked calmly.

"Jason Void, the one who turned me; the one who ruined my life! I want his blood!"

"Your life isn't ruined," he said, and his tone infuriated her.

He seemed so fucking cool, but she knew from his thoughts that he was on fire.

Apparently she emitted pheromones he was inexorably drawn to, and that he'd detected them instantly, even from the other end of the house.

He was hard, and determined to have her.

The ache between her thighs got worse, and she directed all her anger and all her agony on him.

In a single move, she turned and grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"I am in excruciating pain because of that fucking dog! I can't wear my grandmother's silver jewellery, I can't enjoy a full moon, and I'm trapped in the fucking boonies with a man who sees me as a Goddamn responsibility!"

John grabbed her by the arms and reversed their positions, knocking her breath from her as her back hit the wall.

"You hear that?" he asked, referring to his thoughts. "That means I came in here because of _this_—"he said, pressing his erection into her belly, "-and not because of responsibility!"

She tried to wrench herself from his grasp, but he used his grip on her arms to slam her back into place, bringing them nose to nose.

She fisted a handful of his hair, whether it was to pull him away or drag him closer, she didn't know.

"You want Jason's blood? You'll get it. But until then you'll have me!"

His mouth slammed down on hers, his stubble scraping her cheeks. Sadie gasped and John ruthlessly pressed his advantage, his tongue sliding past her lips, slicking past her teeth to claim hers.

Sadie wrenched her mouth from his even as his hands yanked at her T-shirt, exposing her collarbone and the top of her shoulder. His tongue slid over her throat, his teeth suddenly clamping around the side of her neck.

Sadie's eyes rolled back in her head, and she whimpered with pleasure even as she knew he was about to stop.

He lifted his head, and stepped back, releasing her.

His eyes, glittering like the Caribbean, bore into hers.

"I won't force you, Sadie," he said, his breath hot. "If I take you now, I take you with your permission. No hesitation, no regrets."

He waited, and she knew he was mentally begging for some sort of sign.

Although though her breathing was heavy, her breasts and lips swollen, and her pheromones making him crazy, he wouldn't touch her without some sign of consent.

Maybe it was the hormones, or the simple fact that he was gorgeous and good in bed, but in that moment, Sadie didn't care anymore.

With a growl, she grabbed his arm and stepped past him, as she moved, her leg swept his, effectively putting him on his ass on the matt.

"You don't take me," Sadie said, straddling his thighs. "I take you!"

She tore his shirt open, scattering buttons, exposing mouth-watering pecks and washboard abs. Her mouth crashed down on his, her tongue thrusting deep, starved for another taste.

He groaned, long and low, his fists clenching, a dominant male fighting her control, but wanting to give it just the same.

Tearing her mouth from his, Sadie soothed the hickey on his neck with her tongue before working her way down. She spread kisses and hot breath over his chest, pausing to nip his nipples with her teeth before sliding her way down his tensed stomach.

Her hands tore at the button of his jeans, and all but ripped the zipper down.

His erection sprang into her waiting hands, and wanting to know all of him, she slid her tongue over the weeping tip.

("_Jesus Christ_!")

Just the touch was enough to make him crazy, but Sadie wanted more. She took him in her mouth, and took him deep, as deep as she could take him, massaging the underside of his cock with her tongue.

He groaned, his thoughts ringing loud and clear.

From his thoughts, she knew exactly what he liked, how to taste him, tease him, until she brought him past his control.

He wasn't going to take anymore.

With his fingers in her hair, he wrenched her off his cock and rolled her beneath him.

His weight pressed her down into the mat.

Sadie could only gasp as he tore her T-shirt up and his mouth savaged her breast. Whimper as his stubble scraped her flesh, his mouth suckling on her hard. Impatient for her body, her ultimate surrender, he tore her jeans open, yanked them down, and slid his fingers deep inside her.

She screamed, her hips rocking against his fingers as he found her g-spot and massaged it with every thrust.

She came violently, her eyes rolling back, her body thrusting against his fingers.

He gave her no time to recover, ruthlessly driving her up and over the edge again.

Sadie couldn't take it anymore.

She needed him inside her, right now.

As though reading her mind, he yanked her jeans off and rolled off of her to dispose of his.

Sadie saw her opening and climbed on top of him.

His eyes locked on hers, glittering and bright.

Poised above him, she grabbed his cock, poised it at her entrance, and slowly slid down.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" she gasped, feeling him deeper than ever.

They stared at one another for one heart stopping instant, before the tension became too much.

With a moan, she arched her back, rocking back and forth on his cock, feeling him deep inside her, stroking the right spot with every frantic move of her hips.

Knowing she was close, she bent, thrusting her tongue into his mouth even as her hips continued their maddening rhythm. The feel of his chest hair on her nipples added another dimension to all she was feeling, and unable to handle anymore, Sadie screamed into his mouth and came, once, twice, she lost count.

Beneath her, she heard John growl.

He lifted her off of him, flipped her to her stomach, and lifted her to her knees.

His hands on her hips, he thrust deep.

"You wanted to take me?" he breathed in her ear, even as his fingers slid around to tease her clit in time with every thrust. "Then take me, Sadie!"

Sadie could only whimper as his other hand clamped around her nipple. Her upper body collapsed to the mat, and John followed, going impossibly deep inside her.

She came over and over again, screaming her throat raw, thrusting her hips up and into his.

John got bigger inside her, and the feeling had her coming again even as he stiffened and collapsed on top of her.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

Bliss.

Absolute bliss.

There was no other way to describe it.

Realizing that he was probably smothering her, he rolled over onto his back, pulling Sadie with him.

Once again, she was sound asleep, and asleep, she murmured something being cold and nuzzled his neck.

That had him smiling.

He lay there for a few minutes, reveling in how she felt, skin to skin with him, and realized they both needed to wash up.

Gathering the remainder of his strength, he scooped her up and carried her to his bed.

Pulling the sheets down, John laid her down and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a soft washcloth, saturated it with soap and water and went to tend his sleeping mate.

He was damn near reverent as he cleaned the sweat from her body. She flinched at the cool wetness but did not waken. He had the feeling that had she not been affected by the lupine DNA, she'd be a light sleeper.

John stared at her bloodied knuckles and dropped the washcloth, needing her essence inside him. Her taste exploded on his tongue and he was hard instantly.

As he cleaned his seed from her folds and thighs, he thought about what kind of kid they'd have.

He or she would probably be a terror.

His smile spread; just like the mother.

He knew from the start that she was a fighter. He'd admired her for it. He knew now that she was fiery, and her eyes gleamed with the kind of intelligence that was easily infuriated by the stupidity of others. From her call to her parents, he knew she cared deeply about her family. He knew from the scents in the kitchen that she could cook, and that she was by no means lazy. If anything, she was, like him, a workaholic.

The fact that she was studying law was proof enough.

Now that her situation had truly sunk in, she was angry, damn near bloodthirsty. She wanted to avenge what she believed was a ruined life. He'd have to convince her otherwise. She wanted to help him find Void. Though it put her in danger, he'd let her. It was the perfect opportunity for them to get to know one another. Maybe even fall in love.

John frowned; shook his head.

Who the hell was he kidding?

He was half in love with her already.

With that thought, he tucked her in, and went to wash up.

As he approached the bed, exhaustion overtook him. With a yawn, he slid beneath the comforter and pulled her against him.

Burying his face in her hair, John slept.

**-pause transmission-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howling at the Moon**

**-start transmission-**

Sadie dreamed; she was running through the woods, the thrill of the hunt in her veins, the fresh forest air in her lungs. She saw her prey, a young buck. She knew it was too big to take all by herself, but she wasn't alone.

Another wolf was beside her, large and gleaming silver with deep turquoise eyes.

They cornered it by a rocky outcropping and without waiting for the other wolf, Sadie went for the throat. She growled as the animal thrashed, trying to shrug her off. Even as the heady taste of blood exploded on her tongue, the silver wolf was beside her, helping her to take it down.

Blood dripped from her chops as the deer fell between them.

They stared at one another, and though she tried to tell herself he was only a wolf, she felt linked to him.

It was strange, elemental, and ethereal.

They bent to feed together.

Sadie awoke with a start and realized she was starving.

She also realized that she was pressed against the front of someone, John, judging by the scent, and that while his breathing was deep and even, he was very happy to feel her.

Though she was not at present, being driven by hormones, the feel of him had her thighs clenching and gritting her teeth, she eased from him and the bed.

Padding naked through the house, she found John's robe, pulled it on and went to the kitchen.

She found the steaks she'd marinated in the fridge, but she was too impatient to wait for them to grill. She licked her lips, contemplating the raw meat. Aw hell, it wasn't _completely_ raw. She'd marinated it in soy sauce, vinegar, sugar and ginger. It was practically cooked, and with that thought, she dug in.

And that's how John found her.

He padded into the room, completely naked, and sporting some impressive morning wood.

"Couldn't you have covered up?"

("_Why_?") He thought, but what he said was, "You have my robe."

Sadie glared, taking another mouthful of steak.

"Haven't you ever heard of jeans?"

John smiled.

"You don't do casual nudity do you?"

It wasn't a question.

("_I'll have to fix that_.")

"The hell you will! As soon as I'm transitioned, I'm outta here!"

His fierce denial rang in her head.

"Where the hell is _here_ anyway?"

John shrugged.

"A couple of hours north of the city; most of the pack lives in secluded areas like this one. There's more freedom to run around. Is there anymore of that steak?"

Tearing her eyes away from his erection, she gestured to the fridge. She hoped to cool air would calm him down.

It didn't.

And the way he looked at her didn't help.

His expression was primitive, bordering on possessive.

He was wondering what it would be like to take her without the hormones affecting her.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

She moved around the butcher block, putting it between them.

"Relax!" he said, throwing up his hands, his eyes glittering with lust and amusement. "I'm not going to ravish you,"

("_Unless you want me to_...")

"Eat your steak," she said. "I made some rice to go with it."

("_A body like that and she can cook, too_!")

The laugh escaped before she could stop herself.

He smiled back, and something in her chest clenched in response.

Sadie cleared her throat against the sensation.

"So... when do we go after Void?"

"After breakfast if you like,"

She brightened at that.

"Great! Lemme just shower,"

"I'll join you," he said finishing off his steak.

The image of the two of them under the spray, his soapy hands teasing her breasts and below filled her mind.

Whether it was his thought or hers, Sadie didn't know.

"I don't think so..." she squeaked.

John drilled her with a hot stare.

"You don't want one of those of hormonal storms while we're out investigating. Take a pre-emptive strike against your primitive urges and maybe they won't rule you," he said.

It was stupid, and irresponsible, but without a word, Sadie took his outstretched hand.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

He was in the shower, swathed in steam, his mate was glistening soap and water, her cheeks flushed with arousal.

Unlike the first two times they joined, this was slow and sweet. His agents were checking all of Jason's usual haunts, so he had all the time in the world. With a slow hand, he massaged her scalp, and slid soapy hands over her breasts. When she moaned, he slid them lower, between her thighs, where she throbbed against his hand. She was soft and wet, and no doubt sweet.

Unable to resist, he rinsed the soap from her and knelt, his tongue caressing her clit, his fingers sliding deep, working her at a slow steady rhythm in time with the strokes of his tongue. She was delicious, and her pussy clasped him in desperation. She came on a choked cry, her fingers sliding into his hair, her thighs spreading wider as he drove over the edge again.

Her cries were music to his ears.

When he lifted her hips, she wrapped her legs around him and he slid deep, pressing her into the tile. She fit him perfectly, her body hot and wet, her pussy clasping him as if she never wanted him to leave her.

As he quickened the rhythm, her nails dug into his back, and her lips fused to his. She screamed into his mouth, her body squeezing, convulsing around him. He swallowed her screams. The force of her release triggered his own, and with a growl, he thrust harder, slamming her into the tile as the orgasm shot up his spine and out, into her.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

"I'm sorry about your neck," she said as they drove to the city.

John smiled.

"Don't be, among my people it's a sign that the sex was good... and besides your neck is no better."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her rub her neck self consciously, and then she frowned.

"Wait a minute! Why hasn't it healed like everything else?"

"Certain things heal slower than others," he said obscurely, blocking the thought that it was another aspect of mating.

She went silent for another few minutes.

"If your agents have checked all of Jason's usual haunts, why are we driving to the city?"

"I figured you'd want a change of clothes, a toothbrush, that sort of thing,"

She nodded.

"Is there any possibility that he's left town?"

"Possibly, but the nearest airport's four hours away—"

"—and you injured him pretty badly, so you figure he'll stick to the local woods until he recovers," she said, finishing his thoughts for him. "When's the full moon?"

"Tomorrow," he said, trying to hide his dismay.

"What if he has left town?"

John shrugged.

"We have members working at customs at the airport. Rolf or I would have been alerted the moment anyone matching his description showed up, and you know how good customs is at delaying people,"

At that Sadie laughed and imitated the snapping of rubber gloves.

("_So_,") he thought, ("_she does have a sense of humor_.")

"Yes I do," she said. "But you haven't given much of a reason to laugh lately. What's all this about us being parents? I'm on the pill."

"It won't work with your new DNA. Does it bother you?"

He forced himself to focus on the road in the long silence that followed.

"No," she said at last. "Even at this point in my life, with all that's happened, a child would never be unwanted,"

The softness in her voice warmed him, and without thinking he reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers.

To his surprise, she squeezed his affectionately.

They stopped at the house she shared and he waited in the car while she grabbed a few necessities. She came back dressed in fresh jeans, boots, and a skin tight tank top that made it clear she was wearing a bra underneath. She'd thrown her red hooded coat and scarf over the whole ensemble. As she got in the car, she threw him his T-shirt.

He sniffed it before he could stop himself.

It smelled just like her: rain, soap, and female sweat.

Her knapsack looked fuller than before.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"The south shore. That's where he was headed when I met you. There are a few wooded areas around there. He was bleeding pretty badly. He couldn't have gotten far,"

Sadie pulled a map from the glove compartment and studied it.

"The nature preserve sounds a likely hiding place, but it's huge. We'll never cover that much ground in a day."

"I can," he said.

"What do you mean, if you take to the skies?" she asked reading his thoughts. "You can't fly,"

"I can actually. My mother was a chimera,"

She frowned.

"What's that?"

"An animal that got bitten by a werewolf. Once infected with lupine DNA the animal gains the ability to change from their original shape to human, to wolf,"

"And you mother used to be...?"

"An owl,"

She paused, mulling it over.

"Cool," she said at last. "So while you're flying around looking for a wounded wolf, what am I supposed to do?"

"Though you can't change yet, your senses are all enhanced—"

"That explains a lot," she muttered.

"It'll make you a better tracker. You remember what he smells like don't you?"

She grabbed her ruined clothes from the back seat and sniffed them.

"I do now," she growled.

"Search the woods; see if you can find anything."

"And if I get lost?" the idea clearly made her nervous.

"I'll find you."

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

They stopped at the Nature preserve and ate the steak sandwiches John had put in a picnic basket for lunch. They went to an area out of sight, where he handed her a knife and tucked a gun into her waistband.

"It's loaded with silver rounds. If you find him, don't hesitate. The pack has made its decision. He has to die."

Sadie frowned.

"Aren't hand guns illegal in Canada?"

"Don't tell anybody," he said with a wolfish grin, and then he began to strip off his clothes.

Sadie's mouth watered as every inch of muscled flesh was revealed, and with a growl, she tackled him before he could transform, the hormone storm knocking the breath from her. They made love on the ground with the sounds of the forest all around them, and it took all of her strength not to fall asleep afterward.

Catching his breath, John withdrew and rose off of her, kissing her slowly, sweetly, and then with a friendly salute, he shrank, feathers sprouting from his skin, until what stood before her was not a sated man but a common barn owl.

("_Rest a while before you begin your search_,") he told her.

Sadie rested for all of ten minutes, before she dressed, tucked the knife in her boot and the gun in her pants, and began to roam the woods. The forest air was invigorating, and she found herself moving deeper in, fascinated by scents and sounds she'd never noticed before: the chirp of crickets, the mating calls of birds, the hum of bees, and the twitter of chipmunks. The scents of pine and maple filled her senses, but she wasn't there for a sensory overload. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the scent of Jason Void: blood, rotting human flesh, cheap cologne, and BO.

It was very faint, but a few miles in, as dusk set in, she caught a whisper of that scent.

Baring her teeth, she followed it, realizing she was lost in the forest and operating entirely on instinct.

Another mile in and she saw the flicker of a campfire and the stench of rotting flesh.

She came upon a clearing and there was Void, naked, nibbling on what looked like a human calf, complete with foot attached.

Sadie had to bite back the bile.

Jason paused, his mouth full, sniffed the air, and twitched like an itchy dog.

"Nice coat!" he said. "Hungry?"

He wasn't much to look at, Sadie thought.

He was about her age, skinny, pale, with skull trimmed hair, and pathetically endowed... though she supposed a generous heart would blame that on the cold. Had he been sane, Void would be no match for John, but what Jason lacked in strength he clearly made up for in madness.

"No thanks," she said, realizing that for the first time in two days, she wasn't.

He shook his head quickly.

"It's a shame, really. There's something absolutely delicious about human flesh; the sheer decadence of eating the forbidden after a fresh kill!"

Sadie stared at his head, frowning.

Jason twitched even further.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bending to the human leg to take another bite.

"Trying to read your mind,"

He looked up, his mouth bloody.

"Why would you be able to do that?" he asked. "Whose mind can you read?"

He rose and sniffed at her when she didn't answer.

"Parris', right?"

"How can you tell?"

Jason grimaced in disgust.

"His scent's all over you! You know, I'm glad I didn't finish you off!"

He smiled cruelly, and moved so quickly she could only blink. Without thinking, she yanked the gun out of her pants. He was suddenly in front of her and she held the barrel of the gun pressed to his chest.

"You'll make an excellent hostage!"

He moved forward, and Sadie pressed the barrel more firmly to his chest as she found the safety and disengaged it.

"I'll be nothing to you if I pull the trigger," she said.

"You won't."

"And why is that?"

"You're curious."

Sadie thought for a moment, and began to lower the gun, but as he made a grab for it, her hands moved down, shooting him in the foot.

The kickback sent her reeling even as Void fell away from her. She smelled his blood and felt a rush as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he screamed.

Sadie pocketed the gun.

"You were going to take me as a hostage!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to shoot me!"

She had to resist the urge to laugh.

"The pack wants you dead. John wanted me to shoot you on site, but you're right, I AM curious."

She moved to the other side of the fire and sat.

"Now why would I make such a good hostage?" she asked him.

Void glared at her, his teeth gritting in pain from his wound.

"Why the hell should I tell you? You're going to kill me anyway!"

Sadie shrugged and tried for nonchalance.

"The way I think it, you can die fast… or slow. The choice is yours."

Jason laughed a wild, howling laugh.

"You know, you and Parris make a great couple. You're just as cold as he is!"

"We're not a couple."

Jason twitched, and crawled to the leg he'd been eating. He pulled it into his lap even as his eyes narrowed on her face.

"You don't know, do you?"

"What?"

"The reason you can read his mind, and only his, is because like it or not, you're his mate!"

Sadie's mind froze, trying to wrap her head around it.

"What the hell do you mean, mate?"

Jason grinned, enjoying her discomfort.

"It's a mystery of werewolf-ness I never fully understood. Females know immediately who their intended are by the fact that they can read the mind of the male. Does Parris know you can read him? He does, doesn't he?" he said, reading her expression.

"What's that to you?"

Jason smiled.

"If he knows it, then he'll do anything to protect you. He might even let me go," as he spoke his twitches became more pronounced.

Sadie raised the gun.

"He might, but I won't," she said, her grip tightening.

Jason frowned, his mouth full.

"What the hell do you have against me? Hell if I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually _liked_ me."

She did, a little, but that didn't change what he was.

"How many people have you killed?"

Jason's expression became one of pride.

"Five!" he said, puffing out his chest.

"And you tried to kill me, and in the process turned me into a fucking werewolf!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

("_Ya think_?") Sadie thought irritably.

"Tell me, were you born this way or did somebody turn you?"

Jason's chest puffed out even further.

"I was born this way!" he said proudly, and then his face fell. "My parents were killed by overzealous humans."

"So you have no idea what I've been going through. The urges, the pain, the crazy appetite,"

Jason shook his head.

"Nope!"

"And I'll bet transforming for the first time is gonna hurt like a bitch. You ruined my life, Void!" she said, feeling tears in her eyes, and hating herself for it.

Jason laughed.

"I don't care! And to answer your next question: the first people I killed murdered my parents. I got a taste for human flesh that night, and I've been an addict ever since," he laughed again, but this laugh was tinged with bitterness. "I hate your filthy stinking race, and I don't regret a single thing I've done to hurt you!"

Sadie raised the gun as Jason moved into a crouch.

"You've answered all my questions, then," she said, letting the anger pour through her. She raised the gun, when the hoot of an owl distracted her.

She looked up for a split second, but that was all Jason needed. With a snarl, he transformed and leapt forward, knocking the gun from her hand.

He was at her throat again, sensing the blood pumping beneath her skin. Adrenaline flowed through him at the prospect of a fresh kill. It didn't matter that she wasn't human anymore. The thrill of battle flowed through him even as a blow from her fist sent him reeling. She was much stronger now, and while she couldn't take wolf form yet, she gave good as she got.

They fought, fists and paws flying even as the owl landed and transformed into a wolf.

He recognized Parris immediately.

He should have known the son of a bitch was a chimera.

Jason howled as Sadie's fingers dug into his wounded paw, still burning from the silver.

With a snarl, he clawed and nipped at her through her ridiculous red coat and then moved behind her before she could grab the gun.

Transforming back into human form, he managed to lock an arm around her throat.

"Let me go, Parris!" he said to the snarling wolf, squeezing on her neck even as she struggled. "Or I'll snap her neck!"

It wouldn't kill her, but the woman didn't know that. Her struggles increased, so he tightened his grip on her throat. He was twitchy like the animal he became, but that was the price you paid for staying in wolf form as long as he did.

On top of him, the female's struggles ceased, and Parris slowly stepped back.

("_Good boy_,") he thought.

Then he saw what seemed to be an exchange between Parris and his female, but before he could snap her neck he felt the sting of silver blade jamming into him and the flesh below. He screamed even as the female twisted the blade, cracking his ribs.

With a howl, he fell back and stared at the knife protruding from his ribs. His blood was all over the place, and in that moment, he realized he had nothing to lose. These were probably going to be the last moments of his life and he'd better make them count!

With a scream of pain he wrenched the knife from his flesh and forced himself to his feet.

Parris was in human form now, and he had the gun.

Jason lunged for Parris' throat, knife drawn as Parris handed the gun to his mate.

He heard the gunshot even as the blade nicked Parris in the neck.

On his one good foot, Jason straightened and looked down.

In the middle of his chest was massive gaping hole.

He glared at the female's face, now numb with shock.

"You bitch!" he screamed and then—

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

Parris pulled the gun from Sadie's now still hands.

On her face was of numb shock.

She'd been crying, he realized, noting the redness around her eyes.

But she wasn't upset now.

She simply stared down at the body, her expression blank.

She was shivering, he realized, and with tender concern, he brought her closer to the campfire, sat down with her, and rubbed her arms to warm her.

"I'm fine," she said after a minute, trying to shrug him off.

Instead, he pulled her closer.

"You're not," he said stubbornly.

"And you're cold," she said, staring at his naked skin.

"I'm fine," he said, using her words.

Sadie looked around.

"It's dark, and I don't want to spend the night out here," she said getting to her feet. With shaking hands she picked up the knife and pocketed the gun. "What do we do with Void?"

"I'll send someone to pick up the body. He'll be buried in the next couple of days,"

"But you'll leave the remains of the victim for the police," she said, reading his mind. "Are you sure you're not cold?"

She started to strip off her jacket.

He was touched by the gesture, considering the state she was in.

"Leave it," he told her. "My wolf pelt is pretty warm,"

He put out the fire and transformed.

She was silent as he led her out of the woods. Even more so as he dressed and made the call to his agents.

As they drove back to his cottage, she dove into the remaining sandwiches in his picnic basket, pausing only to hand him one. She said not a word, and he wondered now if it was a mistake to let her execute Jason.

"It wasn't a mistake," she said as they pulled into his driveway. "I wanted to do it. It had to be done."

They emptied the car in silence.

In his cottage Sadie, hung up her coat, put her bag in his room and went in the kitchen.

He heard the pop of the cork, and the sound of sizzling steak.

He was going to put his weapons away when he heard a sniffle.

He was there in a heartbeat.

She stood bent over the counter, her hair shielding her face from view.

"Sadie?" he asked, hearing the first heartrending sob break free. He stepped forward, intending to put his arms around her, but her hand shot out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed.

John stepped back, watching her pour a glass of white wine with shaking hands and down it in a few gulps.

"I don't understand it!" she gasped. "It needed to be done. He had to die, so why do I feel like shit?"

Tears slid down her cheeks as she spoke, and she wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Because you're not a stone cold bastard, like me," he said at last.

"And yet, you still think that I'm your mate. Why didn't you tell me?"

He was taken aback by that.

("_How did she know_?")

"Jason told me right before you got there," she said.

"I don't think it, I _know_ it. Rolf knows it too. That's why the drugs won't work. That's why the love bite on your neck won't heal."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

John shrugged.

"I didn't want you to think I was some kind of crazy kidnapper."

"And what exactly does being mates mean?"

John took a deep breath for though she now seemed serene, he had a feeling it was the calm before the storm.

"It means we're the most compatible for children, physically and mentally. As for the rest, it's really up to us."

Even as he spoke he sensed her anger, her grief, and her self-hatred transform into something else. Her eyes darkened, and with a flick of her wrist she turned off the stove.

She stared into his eyes, trying to read as much of him as she could. In that instant, he dropped his mental barriers, laying himself bare to the woman before him.

He saw tears in her eyes, and his gut clenched.

She wiped the tears away with an impatient hand, and her pheromones filled the air.

"I can't guarantee I'll be here after tomorrow, but I will give you tonight," she said at last.

Sadie held out her hand. John stared down at it, and then came to a decision, knocked her hand away and swept her up into his arms.

She turned her face into his neck and inhaled deeply, nuzzling his throat with her lips. They were incredibly soft, and remembering her taste, he nudged her until their lips met, long, slow and deep.

They were still kissing as he set her on her feet and it was with great reluctance that he freed her lips.

He lit a candle, and then the fire, so that she was bathed in the soft light. When he rose, he saw her staring at the bed.

"When did you have the new restraints put in?"

"While we were out," he replied. He looked into her eyes, wishing for one moment that he knew her thoughts. "Do you trust me?"

Her pheromones got even stronger. Whether it was because of arousal or the impending change, he didn't know.

She tilted her head back, her dark eyes boring into his, and he had his answer.

"I do."

It was as close as to a declaration of love as he was going to get for the moment, so with a slow hand, he undressed her. He couldn't help but marvel at the softness of her skin or how it glowed in the firelight. Though he barely touched her, every muscle was tensed, as though she were already on the brink.

"Lie down," he commanded.

He saw rebellion in her eyes, but she lay down on the bed.

With gentle fingers he raised one arm, and then the other, and secured them above her head.

"Why tie me down?" she asked him as he reached for the ankle restraints beneath the mattress.

"If all I have is tonight, then I need to know that for this night, you are truly mine. I need to know that tonight, I am your whole world, and that by the end of tonight, you'll scream my name and know who you belong to,"

"I belong to no one!" she snarled, and then gasped as he secured first one leg, and then the other, leaving her spread eagled and at his mercy.

"You're wrong," he chided softly, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing his T-shirt aside. Her eyes darkened even further, and she nervously wet her lips. "Wolves don't choose who they mate. It just happens. Like it or not, Sadie, you are mine!"

Her gut clenched at his words, and then the scent of her arousal got even stronger.

Whether she liked it or not, despite all her all her pride and defiance, she liked being at his mercy. One look between her thighs confirmed it. She was already glistening for him.

But she wouldn't come yet, not if he had anything to say about it.

He unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off his hips. He was hard. He'd been hard since he'd scented her need on the air. Wanting to keep her off balance, he blocked his thoughts, wanting nothing to obscure what he did to her.

John slid his fingers over her lips, and hers parted on a gasp, but he didn't stop there. He slid them down, over the pulse in her throat, and down over her collarbone. As he reached the top of her breast, she arched as though she wanted him to touch her nipple, but rather than telling him what she wanted she turned her head, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

He slid his fingers over her tensed stomach, reaching the top of her pussy, before skirting to the side and tracing the tattoo at her hip.

"This has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said softly, before sliding his fingers over clit. Sadie reared up, as though she were about to come, but he cooled her down with a swift slap to side of her ass.

"Ouch!" she shrieked, her eyes snapping open to glare it at him with a combination of outrage and frustration.

"You were about to come," he told. "As long as you're restrained and in my bed, you only come when I say so."

"Fuck you!" she hissed, but when he slapped her again, she moaned, straining against the chains.

"I will; but in my time and in my way!"

He stared at her body, trembling in the firelight, and reached for the candle.

"Look at me," he commanded softly. Her eyes snapped open, and with his eyes on her, he tipped the candle.

Hot wax dripped onto her nipple, puckering it instantly. Her back arched on a gasp as he poured the wax onto her other nipple.

Before the wax could cool, he pressed it into her nipple with his fingers, letting her feel the burn. His teeth sank into her neck over his mark, wanting to re-stake his claim.

She moaned as she tilted her head to the side, offering herself.

John couldn't help but roar with triumph.

Wanting, craving more of her, he worked his way down, nipping at her collarbone, and kissing his way across her chest. When he got to her nipple, he peeled the wax away and licked each tip, before blowing across it, cooling her. Her nipples puckered even further as he worked his way down, kissing his way over her belly before sliding his head between her thighs.

He spread her lips open and slid his tongue insider her pussy where her taste, her scent was the strongest. For a moment he was lost in her, and then he licked upward, putting his tongue directly on her clit. She moaned and he heard the chains rattle as she fought them.

John suckled her clit, working her until her thighs tensed and she was on the brink, before pulling away and let her cool down. Then he bent and sucked her clit. Her muscles tensed as she got even wetter against his mouth. She was close again, and he slapped the side of her ass, a silent reminder that she was not to come without his say so.

She whimpered as he pulled away, kissing his way up over her stomach, pausing to suckle a breast, before parting her lips with his own. He kissed her long and slow and deep, nipping her with his teeth, before coaxing her tongue into a lazy dance with his own. He could kiss her forever, but he wanted, needed more, and with that thought, he reached into the nightstand.

As he kissed her he lubricated his fingers and slid them between her thighs, pausing to tease her clit before sliding them lower, over the entrance to her ass.

She gasped and reared up as his finger breached her. As he slid his finger in and out of her ass, her eyes flew open.

"All of you," he said softly, sliding another finger in.

He slid his fingers in and out, teasing her, stretching her, until Sadie was moaning steadily and moving to meet his fingers.

Grabbing the plug he'd laid beside her hip, he lubricated it and slid it in slowly but firmly. She gasped as it popped in her ass before it locked around a smaller indent near the base.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her thighs further apart, and braced himself at the entrance to her pussy.

With one sure, hard thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, and flicked the remote for the plug, sending vibrations all the way up her spine.

"Come!" he commanded.

She screamed, and her body seized up as though jolted with electricity. Her pussy squeezed impossibly tight around his cock, and she got even wetter.

His control shattered.

Growling fiercely, he bent, sinking his teeth into her neck even as his hips reared back, and he thrust like the animal he was.

In his mind's eye he heard her screaming, begging for another release, and that temporarily restored some self control.

"You'd don't come again-" he breathed in her ear. "Until you tell me who you belong to,"

"No one," she moaned, and he punished her by thrusting slowly. She whimpered, and his fingers slid into her hair and pulled, forcing her to meet his eyes. In her eyes he could see her beast, and it was beautiful to him.

She was hanging on by a thread.

He could see it.

She tried to rub herself against him, but he punished her with another harsh slap to her ass. He grabbed her hip, tilted her up, and thrust agonizingly slow, making sure to hit her g-spot.

He was sweating, just barely in control, but he refused to give in without her surrender.

"Who do you belong to?" he repeated, stroking her once more.

Reaching between them, he pressed a finger to clit.

"You!" she screamed, as though the words were wrenched from her very soul. "I belong to you!"

He roared with triumph and turned the vibe in her ass up even higher.

"Come!" he commanded. "Come and don't stop!"

Her orgasms welcomed him, and he thrust like a man starved for flesh; starved for her, and in that moment, he went from being half in love to all the way.

He heard her scream again, her release squeezing him, sucking him deeper, and with a growl, he buried his head in her neck and shattered.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

John regained consciousness only hours later. Sadie was sleeping soundly, completely worn out.

She didn't awaken when he unshackled her and pulled the vibe from her body. He silenced it, cleaned his toys, himself, and her, and pulled the comforter over them.

Wrapping himself around her slender frame, he slept, lost in the woman he loved.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

The next day was spent mostly in silence.

Sadie awoke to John making slow, lazy love to her, and then they went to the kitchen and ate the steaks they'd abandoned the night before along with rice, and some fruit.

They worked on their own projects. Sadie did writing for her part time job, while John did paperwork in the office. Later on they watched a movie on his big screen TV, and trained together in his gym, just like a normal couple.

Neither said a word about the impending change.

The sky darkened and John prepared her a big meal of steak, fries and salad.

He poured her a huge glass of wine and sat down across from her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

John smiled.

("_I don't need booze to get you into bed_,") he thought, but what he said was, "The change is going to hurt the first time, booze will help,"

Not a huge fan of pain, Sadie downed the wine and made short work of her food.

She felt hot, like she was getting a fever, and she gladly downed the second glass.

Her core temperature spiked even higher and her head spun.

"I'm not feeling so good," she said suddenly, rising from her seat.

The world dipped and for a moment she was seeing double.

John caught it immediately and grabbed her, supporting her weight.

She was burning up, her limbs on fire, as though she would spontaneously combust.

Unable to take any more, she screamed.

"The moon is rising, Sadie. Don't fight the change or it will only hurt more,"

Sadie could feel her bones cracking, even as her fever flared even higher.

Shoving him aside, she ran out the back door. As she ran she tore her clothes from her body, desperately trying to cool off. Through the pain she could hear her bones cracking, reshaping themselves until she fell to hands and knees. Only they weren't hands anymore, they were paws. She tilted her head back and stared the moon, her vision becoming more acute.

In moments her screams became the wild howling of the wolf.

And suddenly, there was no pain; only an immense sense of power and freedom.

Her sense of smell and hearing became more acute, and she knew John was right beside her.

Wanting to test her new body, she took off into the woods.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

("_She is beautiful_,") John thought.

As a wolf she was a rich brown, almost black, with hints of gold and mahogany, no less beautiful than her hair.

Her eyes were still as dark as ever.

As she tilted her head back and howled, he couldn't help but answer her call.

When she took off into the woods, he followed her, as he knew he always would.

They ran together for what felt like hours, before Sadie finally turned back and headed toward the house.

She stared at the door.

("_How do I change back_?") She asked him.

Werewolves communicated telepathically, so he answered in kind.

("_It happens at will. Focus on wanting to and you'll transform_,") he replied.

Almost instantly he saw her bones change and her fur fade away until she stood before him gloriously naked in the moonlight.

Taking her cue, he changed, and they stood there, naked in the cold night air.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"It's freezing... and I don't do casual nudity," she said, her embarrassment clear.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll warm you," he said, relishing her scent, the feel of her breasts and thighs against him. Though she wasn't aroused, he hardened anyway.

She pulled away and stared at him.

"I thought you said the hormones would give me a break once I transformed?"

"They do," he said, pulling her closer and taking a lazy lick of her neck.

She gasped, and he caught the scent he was hoping for.

"Then why am I...?"

John smiled and nipped her earlobe with his teeth, and was rewarded with a shudder.

"It could be because we're mates, or maybe it's because of this..." he knelt and took her breast in for a long slow suckle.

Her fingers slid into his hair, holding him to her.

He lifted his head to look in her eyes and heard her whimper of protest.

"Either way, I know it's not the demands of the impending change that's making you respond... so tell me Sexy Sadie, do you want me?"

Her eyes widened, and her lips peeled back from gritted teeth.

"Yes!"

He pulled her down to the ground and they made love in the grass, bathed in moonlight.

It was romantic, ethereal and right.

Much later, they retrieved their clothes and fell into bed in front of a roaring fire.

He dreaded tomorrow, knowing that he would probably never see her again. But he had tonight, so he wrapped himself around her and slept holding her close for as long as he could.

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

The next morning she made him a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

They ate in an awkward silence.

"I don't want you to leave," he said at last.

"I know..." Sadie said, tapping the side of her head. "But I need time,"

He could only nod at that.

After breakfast he drove her to the house she shared with flat mates. They paused.

He had his hands on the wheel, looking straight ahead; hers was on the door handle.

John waited with baited breath as she turned the handle.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said at last. "Thank you... for everything,"

He heard her open the door, but didn't hear it slam.

A moment later, he heard her knapsack hit the ground, and she was back in the car, her hands buried in his hair, holding him in place for a kiss.

She kissed him deeply, sweetly, and when their faces parted her eyes were sad and he knew she was reading him.

There were tears in her eyes, but she turned away before they could fall, picked up her knapsack, and went into the house.

Not once did she look back

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

John spent the next three days in hell.

Without his mate, he couldn't concentrate.

He was lonely, cranky, and horny all at the same time.

Since the moment they'd parted, he felt as though there were a big gaping hole in his chest.

Was this what heartbreak felt like?

But he had to go on, so he gritted his teeth through his meetings, and paperwork, and trained his agents in the office's facilities.

Oh hell! Who was he kidding?

He couldn't live like this!

He had to get her back, and with that thought in mind he began planning. With his mind made up, he went to his next meeting with renewed confidence.

John was just coming back when he saw a red hooded figure with a knapsack and picnic basket arguing with his secretary.

His heart kicked into high gear, but he forced himself to walk slowly.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked politely.

"This young woman," May Ann said irritably, "insists on seeing you. I offered to give her an appointment but she demands to see you now! I was just about to turn her away,"

He looked at Sadie, but her eyes were deceptively sober.

"It's alright, May. I'll see her now. Hold my calls,"

(= = = = = = = = = = = =)

Sadie couldn't help the smug smile as she followed him into his office.

Unlike John's home, which was furnished with dark wood and antiques, his office was all modern lines: steel and glass all done in tasteful shades of gray and black.

Her research said he owned the entire building.

With a deep breath she put down her knapsack, and pulled back her hood.

She tried to read him, but his mind was blank.

"I brought us some lunch," she said, offering him the basket. He put it on the desk behind him and leaned against it, watching her.

"How did you find me?"

"The internet; you're only the biggest security company in the province," she smiled a little, hoping it would ease the tension.

It didn't.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

Like her, he had no tolerance for bullshit.

Maybe that's why they fit.

"I'm not a nice person," she began.

When he frowned she pressed on.

"I'm angry, hot tempered, and stubborn, and I pick fight. I've made people cry with my cruel remarks. I don't like discussions about feelings even though I'm emotionally needy and borderline depressive and I hate myself for it. I have an anal retentive, overprotective family, and I'm studying a subject the stress of which is probably going drive me insane before I get to the bar. I can't drive, hog blankets and hot water, and I react like a child when people complain about my cooking. I wear jeans and tank tops most of the time, curse like a sailor, and the word housewife makes me want to vomit. I tried to convince myself in the past three days that I don't need you, but the more I tried, the harder I cried. I can't guarantee I'll be an easy woman to live with, but I'm willing to try... for you."

There, she said it.

She waited for his reaction with baited breath.

He stared at her for a few minutes, and then stepped past her to the door.

He was going to kick her out, she thought.

His hand was on the doorknob.

She waited for him to open the door, but heard nothing of the sort.

Instead she heard the door lock, and suddenly he was pulling her jacket off and shoving her back on the desk.

His thoughts hit her in a massive rush: relief, joy, and need.

They mirrored her own.

"Thank God!" he said. "I couldn't take anymore!"

She could only laugh as he yanked her boots off and then her jeans and panties.

"Wait a minute...!" she could only gasp as he yanked their bodies upright and they kissed, deeply, and violently. As they kissed he slid his hand between them, his thumb finding her clit, his fingers finding her g-spot as teasing it until she came screaming into his mouth.

He released her mouth and laid her back on his desk, using her coat to cushion her.

"We should talk..." she said breathlessly, watching him undo his pants.

"There's nothing to talk about. I love you, you love me. We're mates. That's all that matters. We'll work the rest out,"

"I never said-,"

"You didn't have to..."

At that moment, Sadie gave in, realizing that in the right circumstances, Red Riding Hood and the wolf could live happily ever after.

And then John slid deep inside her, and she couldn't think at all.

**-end transmission-**


End file.
